Action/Services Commands
These are all the other commands used to perform certain actions or services. /adrenaline, /ad Heals instantly or cures any diseases you might have /appeal, /jailappeal Appeals your jail sentence /bail, /pb, /paybail Pay a players bail /bankrob, /robbank Rob the current city bank /beer, /drinks, /drink, /booze Delivers drinks to a player who called for delivery, or offers drinks to another player. (Food Delivery Skill) /belt Discards your chastity belt /box Used to place picked up goods in your vehicle during the Airport Robbery Mission /breakout, /bo, /brk Attempt to break out player out of jail /bribe, /br Bribe the nearest cop (rank 2+) Minimum is 1k and Maximum is 15k /buy, /purchase, /purch Opens up a menu of the nearest selling /cancel Cancels the mission you are on /cancelhit, /hitcancel Cancels a hit you placed /casinorob, /robcasino Begins a casino robbery. You must be in the casino robbery checkpoint inside a casino to begin a robbery /cell, /jailcell, /cellchange Changes your cell if you have not murdered anybody recently. You are entitled to one per jail visit /challenge, /chal, /ch Participate in a Race Challenge. See the Race Challenges Page for more information /complain Report a rule-breaker or cheater in-game and it will alert the online admins /courier, /cour, /smuggle, /smug Begins a courier mission /crowbar Pulls out or puts away your crowbar. It will lower your robbery time and increase your chance of a successful robbery /cure, /c, /cu Cures another player. (Medic Skill) /cureme, /cme Cures yourself. (Medic Skill) /delivery, /truck, /del, /deliver Begins a truck delivery mission /deposit, /dep Deposit money in the Bank, City Hall, or Regular Players Club /dice, /playdice You can either accept a dice request from somebody, or offer to play dice /driver, /drv, /taxi, /limo, /bus, /air Request for a driver, or if you are a driver in a suitable vehicle, puts you on duty with a fare amount /enter Enter the DM stadium checkpoint. You must be standing in the checkpoint /escape, /esc Attempt to escape jail /exit Exit the DM stadium checkpoint. You must be standing in the checkpoint. Also works for interiors, you must be close to the door /fakeskill, /fskill To select a fake display skill. Con Artist is the default fake skill. This can be helpful when trying to get victims in your car, as they do not spot your real skill /food, /pizza Delivers food to a player who called for delivery, or offers food to another player. (Food Delivery Skill) /givecash, /gc, /sendcash, /sendmoney, /givemoney, /$ Sends the specified amount of money to the specified player. The player must be close enough to be able to transfer money. /givegift Give another player a gift. This command is only available on holiday events (Christmas, Halloween and Easter) /givepet Give your pet to another player /heal, /h, /hl, /medic Calls for a medic /healcure, /hme Heals another player (Medic Skill) /healme, /hme Heals yourself. (Medic Skill) /hit Place a hit on a player. Minimum amount is $10,000 and maximum is $10,000,000 /holdup, /hup, /hold, /storerob, /robstore Attempt to rob a store /housedelivery, /housedel Begin a house delivery. You must be in the checkpoint of the current city /infect, /if Attempts to infect another player with a disease. (Private Medic Skill) /items, /item, /itms, /itemsell, /isell, /is Offers items to another player. (Street Vendor Skill) or calls a Street Vendor /jury, /juror Opens up the jury textdraw after being chosen as juror /kidnap, /kd Attempts to kidnap the specified player. You must be driving a vehicle, and the player must be in your vehicle to use this command. (Kidnapper Skill) /kidnapall, /kda Attempts to kidnap all the passengers in your vehicle. You must be driving a vehicle to use this command. (Kidnapper Skill) /login Logs you in and loads your stats. You must be registered to use this command. If you want to continue your last life, make sure you login before you spawn and then press Shift to continue /lotto Play the lottery which draws at 18:00 every game day. Select a number 1-150 /mechanic, /mech Call a Mechanic to your location /mission, /sellmission, /mis Attempt a mission at a Mission Checkpoint or in a Mission Vehicle /moneybag Drop a money bag. Minimum amount is $50,000 /parole, /pa Parole a jailed player and pay their bail. You must be in the Police Department. /payticket, /pay Pay your issued ticket to the nearest cop /police, /911 Call 911 /possess Possess another player (Halloween command only) /prices, /price, /setprices Sets your prices for the items you sell (Street Vendor, Arms Dealer, Drug Dealer, Medic, Food Delivery, Mechanic) /ransom, /ran Pay a kidnapped player's ransom /rape, /ra Attempts to rape a player. Leave nick/id blank to attempt to rape the closest player. Rapists are more successful at raping /refill, /rf If you are a cop, you can refill your weapons at the Police Department depending on rank. If you are a weapons dealer and have no supply, go to ammunation and use this command. The refill point for medics is any hospital. The refill point for items is the 24/7. The refill point for Food delivery is any food store. /register Registers your nick. Once you are registered, your current life and total stats are automatically saved when you quit /release, /rel Releases the specified player. You must have kidnapped the player to use this command. (Kidnapper Skill) /releaseall, /relall Releases all your kidnapped victims. You must have kidnapped at least one person to use this command. (Kidnapper Skill) /rob, /rb Rob a player /robbery, /mintrob, /robmint Attempt to rob the San Fierro Mint. Must be standing in the checkpoint /carsell, /vsell, /sellcar, /sc Sell a car at the crane if it specifies sellable car /sex, /prostitute, /sx Offers sex to another player for money. (Prostitute Skill) /shares, /stocks Shows the shares you own. Select a number from the list to see detailed info about a certain share /sharessell, /stockssell Sell your stocks /shoplift Attempt to steal an item from a shop/business /spawn, /newlife Continues a new life once you are logged in instead of continuing your last life. You must be registered, logged in and not spawned to use this command /strip, /strippay Give money to a dancing prostitute, or start stripping when you're a Prostitute /sue Sue a player /tip, /givetip Tip the person who you recently bought goods from /tree Get a gift from a Christmas Tree (Christmas Update only) /ups Begin a UPS delivery mission /vehrepair Repair your vehicle (On Foot) /weapons, /weapon, /weap, /weaponsell, /wsell, ws Offers weapons to another player. (Arms Dealer Skill) or calls an arms dealer /withdraw, /wit Withdraw money from bank, City Hall, or Regular Players Club Category:Commands